


Grief

by daddy76



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy76/pseuds/daddy76
Summary: Death is always a shock.When it comes up unexpectedly, it can make the survivors feel like their world has literally been turned upside down. The first reaction in learning of a loved one's death is usually to deny the reality of the situation. It eventually gives way to the Five Stages of Grief.(This is a piece set right after the movie, Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising, and continues into a non canon/canon part of the TV show, Transformers: Robots in Disguise.Knock Out will be going through the Five Stages of Grief while coming to terms with the death of his partner, Breakdown)





	Grief

Standing before the Well of All Sparks threw Knock Out in a bit of a daze. The Well gave life, but all he could think of was death. Death that will linger long after the Great War had ended. The Great War was the first, and most violent outburst of fighting on the planet Cybertron, between the Autobots, and Decepticons. By its end, Cybertron was left a barren, and uninhabitable wasteland. The conflict left the dead planet, and was dragged upon neighboring worlds. Optimus Prime, and Megatron's arrival on the planet Earth became a staging ground for the next landmark event in Cybertronian history.

Knock Out had participated in the deadly competition to retrieve lost Cybertronian Hey artifacts strewn across Earth. The Great War had lasted millions of stellar cycles, and he had witnessed great casualties from both factions. The thought of the countless deaths of comrades, and allies was never an overwhelming feeling for Knock Out.

"I should be used to death, right?", he contemplated, trying to reassure himself.

He thought long and hard about the process of accepting Breakdown's death. He's worried what might come up, and trigger the grief.

Knock Out stares at the array of colored sparks that emerged from the well, spreading out across Cybertron. This new beginning for Cybertron is a new beginning for Knock Out. Thanks to the self-sacrifice of Optimus Prime, the Well of All Sparks was reactivated.

Knock Out is starting over, going confidently to live life the way he wanted. The transformation will be painful, especially without Breakdown at his side, but Knock Out isn't falling apart. Knock Out knows there is no need to look back at his past mistakes. He is slowly changing from the experiences he's had, and the lessons he has learned. The dust will settle, but Knock Out won't. He will design his future as one that's worth being proud of.

A smile graces his face as he embraced the heralding dawn of a new era of peace on Cybertron.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this piece up last year, but I struggled with writers block, and had no strength in continuing it, so I deleted my work, but now I'm back with the full intent on finishing!


End file.
